The goal of this research is to develop a speech-training program for the deaf that teaches those speech skills necessary for oral communication but can be provided at a socially acceptable cost. The proposed program is based on an existing, systematic speech-training program which includes intensive, long-term phonetic-level drill with non-meaningful speech materials to establish automaticity in production of important speech sounds. This program will be modified to include systematic speech training procedures designed specifically to promote carry-over. These procedures will provide phonologic-level training using meaningful words, phrases, and sentences and also include extraclinic training and evaluation. The intensive long-term drill component of the proposed training program which accounts for roughly 80% of training will be provided at low cost using a new computer-based speech-training aid. This aid will, without teacher supervision: 1) guide a deaf person through specific training tasks using visual or oral instructions and prompts; 2) provide easily understood feedback immediately after each utterance concerning intelligibility and, when appropriate, instructions for proper production of the utterance; 3) keep detailed trail-by-trail records concerning training and performance (prompt or task, response time, feedback, etc.) and acoustic characteristics of utterances (short-term spectra, duration, level, pitch, nasality) and provide summaries of these records; and 4) include features designed to motivate students such as an automated token economy, personal messages from students and the teacher, and voice control of computer games. Training techniques and procedures will be evaluated and refined through long-term training of 24 deaf students at a residential school for the deaf. The procedures used by the aid to judge intelligibility of utterances will also be evaluated and refined during this training. These procedures involve comparisons between acoustic characteristics of a student's own best production or of some other reference utterance and characteristics of the current attempt utterance. Speech-production and language skills of all students will be thoroughly evaluated before, after, and periodically during training. Special emphasis will be placed on assessing carry-over.